<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A View of the Wrenhaven by canned_tomatoes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26995219">A View of the Wrenhaven</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/canned_tomatoes/pseuds/canned_tomatoes'>canned_tomatoes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dishonored (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, corvo only shows up at the end though</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:01:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,375</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26995219</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/canned_tomatoes/pseuds/canned_tomatoes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Empress Emily Kaldwin goes out on a midnight adventure across the rooftops of Dunwall and runs across her Gal-iest Pal Alexi Mayhew on patrol.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Emily Kaldwin/Alexi Mayhew</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A View of the Wrenhaven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>1851, in the Month of Nets</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Warm, humid air from the Wrenhaven hung over Dunwall's towering rooftops, mingled with soot and smog billowing from still-active chimneys; their plumes whorled as Empress Emily Kaldwin whipped past. Her boots flew over the shingles, just barely tapping with each footfall. Her long, dark blue coat flagged behind her. In the meager light of oil lamps and dimly lit windows, she was barely more than a shadow. The gold along her hem glinted in the dark.</p><p>She leaped across the gap between roofs and slid to a halt, breathing hard. Grinning, she glanced behind her at Dunwall Tower. That great stone castle rose high over the surrounding district, the cold glow of whale oil spotlights illuminating its grey, water-stained battlements. Nearby, the tall waterlock stood silently over the Wrenhaven River; behind it, Coldridge Prison loomed. Murky water lapped against the stones below. Above, the sky was matte dark. The grey fumes of industry coiled themselves around the waning moon.</p><p>Silence, stillness. Nobody had noticed her slip away. </p><p>Emily Kaldwin was no stranger to late night strolls above the narrow promenades and shaded alleyways of Dunwall. Many nights had -- where her entourage of guards had not -- seen her slip out of the confines of her chambers in Dunwall Tower to run across the crowded rooftops, to feel the rush of wind blowing in from the ocean, to feel entirely unbeholden to her station. To feel free. These midnight excursions were the closest thing she had to freedom anymore. Her responsibilities as Empress lay heavy on her shoulders, and she squirmed under their weight.</p><p>She chanced to stand at her full height, stretching and taking in the air. Spring was coming. It was getting warmer with each passing day, and rains were coming more frequently from the mouth of the Wrenhaven. No rain tonight; plenty of cloud cover, however. Perfect for remaining hidden.</p><p>As Emily considered which vista she'd visit tonight, she heard a patrol of the City Watch marching a few streets over, their steps distantly clattering on the cobblestone. Suddenly, their march stopped. A man's voice sounded from below. "Captain Mayhew! Ma'am!"</p><p>Emily paused. Captain Mayhew, indeed? A thought struck her, and she grinned. Quietly, keeping low, she hopped the roofs between and peeked cautiously over the edge of the roof to observe the scene below.</p><p>***</p><p>Four of the City Watch stood at attention in the street, a stocky, straight-backed woman pacing before them. Sharp and meticulously cared for, her richly colored blue and red uniform glittered with medals. A thick braid of orange hair curled over her lapel from the nape of her neck. Her boot heels clicked on the pavement as she stopped and turned to the Watch Officer nearest her.</p><p>Captain Mayhew's austere look made the officer squirm. "Alert, were you? Lieutenant?"</p><p>"Ma'am, I--"</p><p>"I expect more of an officer of the watch." She fixed her cold blue eyes on him. "Much more. It is unbecoming to lead a patrol in this fashion, ambling about like a group of drunks. Particularly here. You are in the shadow of Dunwall Tower, not Slaughterhouse Row. Nor a room at the Golden Cat," she added, her glare intensifying.</p><p>"It won't happen again, ma'am."</p><p>"It certainly will not." She narrowed her eyes at him, then turned her attention to the other three watchmen. They exchanged glances. Captain Mayhew had a reputation through the City Watch -- some of it earned, some not. She wasn't aware of all the rumors, but enough of them had reached her to know that she was seen as a right hand of the Royal Protector -- Corvo Attano -- and personally affiliated with the Empress herself. That alone made the Watch nervous. She could only imagine what unwholesome monikers her principles had earned her among the rank-and-file guards.</p><p>At one of the more disheveled guards, she rumbled, "Straighten that uniform, man." </p><p>He did so, and snappily.</p><p>"As you were," she said, a warning in her tone. She turned on her heel and marched off, crossing the street and continuing her route. Behind her, she heard the tension release in a group exhalation. Layabouts. She could have worn a bell and danced in front of them and they'd have been none the wiser. They ought to have been better disciplined. She'd see to it in the morning.</p><p>Her route took her further down the street and through a narrower passage between two office buildings, which would lead her back to a promenade of apartments near the walls of Dunwall Tower, and a guardhouse in the center of a nearby roundabout. Her steps remained measured as she turned into the passage, coming underneath the buildings' shadows. The first few times she had walked this route at night, she was more nervous than she would have readily admitted. She was well used to this walk now -- though she was rarely on patrol anymore, having other duties to attend to. A night shift, too, of all things. Privately, she cursed that Shane Bleakly for getting sick minutes before his shift. She was far too busy to cover patrols like this. She had drills to run tomorrow morning, a meeting to attend in the afternoon, and the Empress had asked to see her in the evening, which was obviously of the highest importance --</p><p>Light feet landed on the pavement behind her. Heavy clothing, probably wool, but otherwise quiet. Someone had dropped down behind her. </p><p>Alexi hesitated. Probably some rich man's son sulking about, maybe a drunk noble. Probably not a thief, but... one could never be too sure these days. She put a hand to the hilt of her sword. </p><p>Whirling around, she came face to face with Empress Emily Kaldwin, who leaned casually against the brick wall, arms crossed. "Captain," she said, suppressing a grin.</p><p>***</p><p>"Outsider's eyes!" Alexi released a tense breath. Her harsh whisper hung in the air for a moment, then dissipated. "Empress. You gave me a start."</p><p>"Did I?" A smug smirk crossed Emily's face.</p><p>"What are you doing? You're supposed to be--"</p><p>"In my chambers, yes. It was a little stuffy, so --" She pushed off the wall and jumped onto a pair of wooden crates left to one side "-- I thought I'd take the air."</p><p>Alexi, mouth hanging open, gestured exasperatedly. "Are you willfully flouting the royal protector's reccommendation, Lady Emily? Or did you simply forget? There's a killer on the loose!"</p><p>"Not after me, if I'm remembering correctly."</p><p>"These streets have never been safe, especially at night."</p><p>"These streets in particular?" Emily glanced around at the even-paved cobble and nearby lampposts. The shadows were few and not so dark.</p><p>"Dunwall, Emily, is not so safe that you can behave so... recklessly, and expect nothing to happen."</p><p>Emily hopped off the crates and moved closer to Alexi. "I can handle myself. You know I can. Besides, if I hadn't been out, I never would have happened upon you."</p><p>"Oh, us meeting here, that's an accident?"</p><p>"Happy accident, yes."</p><p>Alexi sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "I know you're capable. That's not... you would do us all good if you were safe. Dunwall Tower is safe."</p><p>"Dunwall Tower is a prison."</p><p>"Coldrige is a prison."</p><p>"One has bars, the other has obligations. Tell me, Alexi, have you seen the Wrenhaven at night?"</p><p>Alexi shrugged. "I suppose, a couple times. Where are you going with this?"</p><p>"I'm just thinking of a place I would like to show you, that's all." Emily's smile widens. "How about it, Captain?"</p><p>"How about it? How -- I have rounds to make, Emily. I'm on duty!"</p><p>"You can spare a moment, can't you? I hardly ever see you these days."</p><p>"You are <em>so</em> irresponsible. Couldn't wait 'til tomorrow evening?"</p><p>"You can just say the Empress spirited you away for a moment. Alexi." Emily took her by the shoulder. "I know you're busy. I miss you. I would only like a moment."</p><p>Alexi frowned, looked away, ears red. She couldn't abandon her post, but... damn her eyes, when she looked at you like that. She felt the Empress's grip on her shoulder -- gentle but firm -- through her uniform. Of course, if Alexi said no, Emily would let leave and reluctantly return to Dunwall Tower. Alexi knew Emily was stubborn and reckless, but of the few people she listened to, Emily listened to her.</p><p>Must be the warm air that made her thoughts swim. The muffled groan of distant docks and the swell of the river tide. She shook her head. "Only a moment?"</p><p>"We don't need any longer."</p><p>***</p><p>The view of the Wrenhaven River stretching itself quietly out to the night-black sea was just as awe-inspiring as Emily said it would be. Alexi had seen the river in the light of day, in the brilliant tawny gleam of evening, and even a few mornings when she awoke to the sound of foghorns, ship's bells, and churning water sent from across the river, as trawlers and whaling ships slipped from the docks and out of the river's mouth.</p><p>The ships were silent now. The water was still but for its own tidal motion, and through the quiet she heard mooring ropes creak and metal hulls rocking on the gentle water.</p><p>Emily had taken her to a roof some ways from Dunwall Tower -- far enough to provoke the thought that Emily must've done this before, to find a place so secluded and so distant. It was a terrace above a tall, red-bricked office near the Old Waterfront; just beyond the wider streets and finer homes of the Estate District, before any of the slaughterhouses and factories of the Waterfront. By some luck, the wind came in from the south, and they found themselves upwind of the Waterfront's sharp industrial odors.</p><p>Emily held Alexi's hand to guide her along her familiar rooftop path. As they arrived, lifting each other up over the simple iron railing, she gestured proudly to the small overlook. A round table with a half-full ashtray stood near an exit door, and two chairs, likely for accountants and actuaries to take their breaks. Over one chair, Emily jokingly draped her dark blue coat, flourishing as she did and offering Alexi the seat. Alexi took the chair with a good-natured nod. Emily, now in white button-up and suspenders, took the other chair and nodded toward the outlook. "What do you think? Worth leaving the tower for?"</p><p>It was. In the day, the murk of the river turned it brown, churned by river traffic -- but the dark of night turned it into a mirror, reflecting the spare lights along the waterfront and the many lights of Kaldwin Bridge, with its broad piers supporting the weight of the shops and apartments built upon it. It was still alive, even at night. Its light broke in the river's rippling mirror and danced in its waves. In the silent stillness, Alexi found herself entranced by subtle movements.</p><p>"I see what you mean." Alexi paused, then said, "Not many who have lived here their entire lives would look at this city like you do, I think. Not <em>any</em>, who have seen all the sides of it that you have."</p><p>"I'm not sure that's true, but I appreciate the flattery. I don't have the painter's eye, so I take beauty for the instant that it is, right? Here and gone. You don't see it from the inside of a tower. That's how all your moments get away from you."</p><p>Alexi was quiet for a long moment, then nodded her head side to side. "Was that off-the-cuff?"</p><p>"Yes, actually. I think I missed my calling at the Academy."</p><p>They laughed lightly at each other before sinking again into silent appreciation. Then, furrowing her brow, Alexi asked, "You do this, how often? Exactly?"</p><p>"Oh, not too often. Just enough that I don't feel like a bird in a cage. Usually I'm alone, but..." Emily leaned closer, across the table. "When I saw you standing there, all tall and handsome, well... you know what they say about women in uniform."</p><p>"Emily," Alexi scoffed. "That is too forward."</p><p>"Is it?"</p><p>"It's improper. I am on duty."</p><p>"Right, you said." Emily then raised her brows and affected a regal tone. "Miss Alexi, you are my closest friend and confidant, and I care about you most affectionately. If I cannot tell jokes of the bawdiest nature about how stunning you are, I simply do not know how to--"</p><p>Alexi, face and ears reddening, sputtered, "Alright, alright, stop! Stop!"</p><p>"I thought so."</p><p>Their laughter now filled the air, Emily's high and percussive, Alexi's melodic and swelling from her chest.</p><p>"You and your humor." Alexi leaned back and shook her head, still smiling. "I just don't know where you got it from."</p><p>Emily took a breath and looked back out at the lights. "An old friend. Brilliant man. Rough around the edges, but brilliant."</p><p>Alexi rested her hand on the table and let another moment by. "Hm. So. Empress Kaldwin."</p><p>"Yes, Captain of the Watch?"</p><p>"You were commenting on my uniform?"</p><p>"I was." Emily gave her a mischievous look and put her hand on Alexi's. "You wear it well."</p><p>"A fine compliment, coming from Her Highness herself."</p><p>"I would say more, but it would be improper." Emily lifted Alexi's hand and kissed her knuckles, gently brushing her lips across Alexi's work-worn fingers. Their eyes were fixed on each other's, Alexi's cool blue and Emily's dark brown. </p><p>Alexi raised an eyebrow. "Perhaps tomorrow evening?"</p><p>Emily grinned. "Perhaps."</p><p>***</p><p>Corvo Attano was awake, and knew where Emily had gone. He knew too well. He was her father, and if she had grown up anything like him, she was as headstrong as he had been as a young boy in Serkonos. </p><p>But he also knew Captain Mayhew was on patrol that night. He knew they would find each other, as sure as anything.</p><p>It was strange, the way they always found each other.</p><p>Emily would return before morning. She always did; she was trained to be frighteningly capable as the Royal Protector. But all the same, Corvo sat up in his chambers, watching a candle dwindle down and cursing that headstrong girl.</p><p>If she wasn't careful, she'd break her neck, acting like she did.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Left it open ended at the end there just in case i ever want to revisit this maybe. Otherwise, yeah! A nice little scene.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>